A Visit to the Athens of America
by Caitriona3
Summary: Odd readings lead the ladies of Torchwood to the US. First time I've ever written Torchwood. Written at the Multi-Fandom Crossover Fanfiction Exchange for redandglenda. No warnings, spoilers...oh, and I own NOTHING but a couple of DVDs.


_God, how did she end up in these situations?_

Gwen sat at the table, kicking back a drink as she watched Tosh's fingers dance across her keyboard. Jack had sent the two of them across the Atlantic to check on some odd readings a contact had mentioned on their weekly call. Who knew he _had_ American contacts? Really, Jack's obsessive desire to hold back information could seriously become irritating at times.

_And, of course, the readings had to be strongest at a transplanted Irish pub…a pub that is closing in thirty minutes._

"Tosh?" she prompted.

"Almost there," came the distracted reply.

Sighing, the Welsh woman sat back to think up some creative insults to throw at her boss when they got home. They had been here for six days before pinning down the most likely location of the readings. She missed Rhys; she missed Ianto and his coffee; she missed people that spoke English; hell, she even missed Jack and Owen. Before she could get too caught up, an eclectic group entering the room captured her attention. The five of them walked in like they owned the place. After watching people's reactions to them, she concluded that they might indeed be the owners...a great deal of respect was accorded to them.

_Still, they're an unusual bunch…not at all what I'd expect for business owners._

Granted, her experience was limited to businesses in Wales and what she saw on television, but they looked a bit too dangerous. At least, that was the word that sprang to mind.

_And that's saying something all things considered. They remind me of our team…they're covering each other, with the last guy watching their backs._

A man and woman walked at the front of the group. He looked oblivious to what was going on around him, but his eyes had touched on every corner of the room as he walked in. She had seen that look on Jack's face before – she would wager he could give her a detailed description of every person here. The woman, a lovely brunette, focused mostly on the man beside her, apparently trusting the others to warn her of danger. Gwen's attention zeroed in on her for a moment as her accent carried across the room.

"Nate, I am simply stating a fact. Boston is going to be snowed in soon! We should seriously consider relocating at least for the winter."

She had a soft English accent that only accentuated Gwen's homesickness.

_Travel's not bad, but I want my own bed._

"We're not relocating everyone for a little snow, Sophie, but if you want to head south, it shouldn't be a problem. We don't have any jobs lined up; we can always call you back if we get one."

"Now what fun would that be? You have to come along! I need someone to help me with my sun block."

The light-hearted, flirty tone in her voice even managed to get Tosh's attention. The computer expert glanced around to the group at the bar and amusement crept into her eyes. She turned back to Gwen. "Maybe she's related?"

Gwen sniffed. "Oh, that'd be just what we need. _Two_ bloody Harknesses running around the planet."

Both women giggled, trying to keep the volume down. Before Tosh could say anything, her computer beeped again. Dark eyes darted to the screen.

"The reading is getting stronger. It's reading as mechanical, not biological – small, but potent." She looked up at Gwen. "Somebody here has an artifact."

The Welshwoman slumped for a moment. "Damn, there went my hopes for an early night."

Tosh frowned. "Gwen, it's almost one in the morning."

"Yeah, and when was the last time you got to bed this early on a job then?"

Her teammate blinked and tilted her head in consideration. "Oh, well, yes, it has been a while hasn't it?"

Gwen blew out a breath. "Can we narrow it down any?"

"Right," Tosh said and began typing in codes at a furious rate.

As she worked, Gwen ran her eyes over the slowly dispersing bar clientele once more. Instead of a simple tourist people-watching however, a fully trained Torchwood agent ran an intensely focused gaze over each face, looking for something out of place. As her attention returned to the people at the bar, she passed over the first two quickly. The next man had a tall, slender build, and all of his focus seemed to be directed at the laptop he had placed on the bar. From this angle, she could see a game of some kind on his screen, so she directed her consideration to the last two.

_Now there's an interesting pair._

The man simply oozed a sense of strength and watchfulness. His eyes never ceased roaming the room. Much like her, he seemed to be watching for any potential source of trouble. As his gaze slid across the table she shared with Tosh, she kept the agent hidden behind the tourist and although his eyes narrowed as they met hers, they soon passed on as his companion tugged on his sleeve.

"Eliot! If Sophie gets Nate to go to south, can we go to the Smithsonian?"

His eyes softened as they focused on her. "Yeah, Parker, I'm sure we can make some time for that."

In contrast to the first woman's smooth sophistication, his companion seemed to blend the innocent girl-next-door look with an untamed air. Gwen's eyes narrowed on her as the woman's unnatural stillness raised her hackles. Tapping her foot against Tosh's, she gestured towards the blonde with an eyebrow.

"Let me check," muttered the genius as she pulled a small device out of her purse. Running a discreet scan, she quickly keyed up the results on her computer. "No, she's completely human and so is the guy next to her. The guy on the computer is a half-breed, but he doesn't look like anything to worry about."

"What about the other two?" Gwen asked curiously. The portable scanner was not their most powerful one, but it could detect human and nonhuman with almost perfect accuracy.

"He's human, and she's a quarter-breed. I'd need a more thorough scan to determine what breed for both of them."

Gwen sighed. "That'd be overkill, and I don't want to be calling Jack about our getting detained over here. Let's just find that artifact so we can go home."

Tosh bit back a smile, but when Gwen raised her brows in question, a giggle escaped. "Sorry, but can't you just hear Jack? I mean, if he had to come and get us?"

Rolling her eyes, Gwen huffed out a laugh. "The part about being attracted to dangerous women? Or the suggestions about keeping us handcuffed…even after we get home?"

The shared laughter drew attention from the group at the bar, but most of them turned back as the women brought themselves back under control. They almost lost that control as the dangerous looking fellow leaned over the bar.

"We better make sure those two grab a cab."

They choked down their amusement. Gwen looked around the room and noticed that most of the patrons had left. If they stayed much longer they would draw attention to themselves.

"Hey, man! Not cool!" Their computer-playing friend pulled back from his computer suddenly.

"Hardison?" Parker's head tilted as she peered at him.

"The game flickered and now my computer's gone dead!" Hardion's mournful voice reminded Gwen of Owen after she and Ianto hid his scanners one day.

A soft music sequence came from Tosh's computer and her eyes sharpened. "Oh, hell."

"Tosh?" Gwen's professionalism rushed back to the surface.

"Whatever that artifact is? It just sent a…"

A sharp snapping sound echoed through the room. Shadows gathered together in the far corner, driving away the light. The two Torchwood agents exchanged a grim look.

"It sent a signal." Gwen stated matter-of-factly, reaching in her purse for her company weapon.

"Yes," replied Tosh, calmly doing the same.

A form emerged from the darkened corner. Watching carefully, Gwen watched as the humanoid figure scanned the room. The group at the bar lived up to her assessment of them as a team. Eliot had moved to stand between the figure and his friends while Parker flipped over a table to grab the last of the patrons or workers and shove them out the door. She then pulled herself up on to the bar.

_That's helpful. They won't have seen enough to know something's not normal._

Nate had pulled Sophie and the unnamed computer fellow behind the bar as well. Whatever work they did, Eliot apparently handled the majority of the physical conflict. His eyes, flat and cold, gave the room a quick once over. A flash of concern lit them as they passed over Gwen and Tosh, but it dampened back down as he looked back at the intruder.

_He'll help us if he can, but his team is more important to him._

The shadowy figure solidified further. Although humanoid in appearance, its skin glittered and shimmered like scales made of mother-of-pearl. It had long hair of multi-hued green pulled back into an interesting style reminiscent of dreadlocks. Eyes of solid chrome remained fixed on the most apparent threat in the room: Eliot.

"Give me the chip!"

The alien's many-layered voice might have been beautiful had it not sounded so deadly.

"What chip?" Eliot asked, his hard stare never wavering.

"It is here! One of you is using it!" The accusations came fast and forcefully. "Our systems are overloading from your meddling!"

"Still not following."

Gwen rolled her eyes as the alien's scales flushed a darkening blue. The alien did not appear to be in the mood for negotiations, and Eliot's gritty personality was not helping. With a sigh, she slid out of the booth and took two steps forward. As the alien's focus shifted, she could see the five people at the bar gaping at her.

"We need you to calm down if we are going to sort this out."

As the alien tilted its head in consideration, Tosh moved to Gwen's right shoulder. "Did the chip send a signal just before you arrived?"

"Yes! Our instruments were finally able to fix on it. As a part of its programming it sent the signal so that we could find it."

The two women exchanged a look and turned as one to face Hardison.

His eyes widened comically. "What? Hey, I don't have his chip!"

Eliot's eyes had narrowed. "Hey, Hardison, where'd you get the game?"

"Friend of mine found it in the park. He knows I like new stuff, and I tested it for all the viruses. Seemed cool."

"Have you ever seen anything like it before?" asked Tosh.

"Well, no," he answered slowly.

"Graphics beyond any currently available on the general market?" she continued.

"Yes." His reply came slowly and with great reluctance.

"I believe you have something that does not belong to you. " Tosh stated in her calmest voice.

Gwen let Tosh handle her American counterpoint while she kept most of her attention on the alien. She did spare a little for Eliot as the potential for violence still hung heavy in the air. As Hardison hemmed and hawed about giving up the chip, she could see the alien becoming more anxious. Before anyone else could speak however, Parker stepped up beside Eliot. With a smooth, practiced movement, he shifted her behind him. She pouted for a second and then she pushed up on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder.

Balancing with her hands on his back, she gave the alien a curious look. "I wonder if I can get my hair to do that."

"Parker! You are not dying your hair that color!" Sophie's appalled voice burst out as the brunette gave her younger friend a panicked look.

"No, not the color," Parker insisted with a headshake. "I was thinking more of the style."

"No." The resolute sound of Eliot's voice drew everyone's attention. Parker leaned her chin on his shoulder as her hands slid down to his waist.

"I like it!" she insisted. Gwen almost snorted at the pained expression that crossed Eliot's face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," he muttered. He looked over his other shoulder at the still-protesting Hardison. "Give her the chip!"

"Aw, man, do I…?"

"Hardison!" Nate's voice cut in before he could go further.

The man frowned and started grumbling even as he pulled a long square device out of his laptop. It looked like a zip drive, so Gwen could see how he would have mistaken it for some form of new Earth technology. He handed it to Tosh. She moved back to Gwen's side.

The alien focused all of its attention on the two women. "Give me the chip!"

Gwen lifted a sardonic brow, but spoke in her calmest voice. "I'm sorry? We do not simply hand back this kind of thing. We will need a little more in the way of assurance as to what this is first. Tosh?"

Tosh moved back towards her computer muttering. "I swear, you have got to stop hanging around Jack and Ianto so much. You're picking up both of their worst habits.'

Her lips twitched. "Oh? Which ones are those?"

"Jack's overconfidence and Ianto's dry sarcasm," came the quick reply.

As Tosh plugged the device into her computer, the alien stepped forward, scales flushing dark blue and its green hair flaring out in an aggressive display. It only managed one step however. Gwen brought her weapon to bear as her eyes went cold.

It glared at her. "We have caused you no harm as yet."

"And I haven't shot you yet," she replied.

"Yes," said Tosh. "Way too much time with Jack. By the way, I think you're making the locals nervous."

"We'll deal with that in a few minutes. How does it look?"

"It's a Naquadian device. The system lists them as neutral. Jack's notes say to move them along."

"Alright, then, let me have the chip." Gwen kept her weapon steady until Tosh came up beside her once more. As she accepted the device, Tosh pulled her own weapon and trained it on the alien. Gwen stepped forward, catching movement out of the side of her eye. Eliot had shifted, trying to keep all three of them in sight while staying between them and his team.

_Ianto's going to have a fit. 'The retcon is for emergencies. Do try not to need it.' He'll have to queue up behind Jack though if I have to call in UNIT to cover this up._

Stepping forward, trusting Tosh to cover her, Gwen held up the chip. "According to the IP agreements between the Naquada's council and Torchwood, I am requesting you return to your agreed upon borders. Please do not trespass beyond them again."

"Torchwood?" The Naquadian's voice drifted to a higher range.

"Yes," answered Gwen shortly.

The alien accepted the chip and then stepped back towards the shadows. As another sudden snap echoed through the room, the shadows blew apart. It was gone.

"What the hell was that?' Eliot's question drew their attention. The two women exchanged a glance.

"Look, it's been a long night," Gwen said, turning to face them. "Can we try and discuss this over a drink?"

"If you'll put away the weapons, I'll get the drinks," said Nate.

"Of course," agreed Tosh.

The two of them returned to tuck the weapons into their bags. Tosh palmed a small device as Gwen did the same with a vial.

"Filters in?" whispered Tosh as she turned. Gwen just nodded and led her towards the bar. Behind the bar, the American leader pulled out several glasses and poured each of them a shot of whiskey, figuring they needed at least one hard drink first. As he put the bottle down, Tosh activated her device. A sub harmonic signal filled the room rendering everyone but Gwen and Tosh unconscious.

"Ianto's going to have a fit; a decorous and polite fit, but definitely a fit," Gwen stated aloud as the two of them managed to get enough retcon into each of them. "This would be much easier if we could just doctor their drinks."

"True," said Tosh. "It would be difficult to explain why they were unconscious though. I do not believe they are all that trusting."

"Understatement; Eliot here couldn't decide who was more dangerous: us or the alien." Gwen gave her a grin.

"That's easy," answered Tosh. "It is definitely us."

Gwen laughed. "Come on. We best be going before they wake up. We can wait outside to make sure nothing bothers them."

Gathering their things, the two women of Torchwood stepped into the cool air. As they stood in the doorway, Tosh gave her teammate a small smile.

"Well, at least we didn't have to call in UNIT," she offered.

Her Welsh teammate rolled her eyes. "Now there's a blessing. Can't you just hear Jack now?"

"Or Owen?" The genius shot back.

"So, all in favor of making Jack and Owen go on the next overseas run," laughed Gwen.

"Oh, absolutely," agreed Tosh. "But we get to keep Ianto. Let Jack suffer next time."

Laughter rang through the quiet Boston streets as the city slept.


End file.
